The proposed research has two major objectives. First, examination of relationship of postchallenge blood glucose level to incidence of atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease in order to identify independence of risk associated with hyperglycemia, the existence of a threshold level of blood glucose in relation to risk and particularly hazardous concomitants of hyperglycemia. Second, a sample of 300 men and 300 women aged 30-59 years from the Tecumseh population will be studied under fasting conditions in order to determine the influence of age, sex and adiposity on glucose tolerance, insulin response, blood pressure and lipid concentrations in middle age. The interrelationships of all variables will be assessed in order to identify precursors of atherosclerosis other than hyperglycemia which are particularly prevalent among defined categories of diabetics and probable diabetics.